Here comes the Love Rival?
by AnkoHatake666
Summary: Juvia puede ser tierna y hermosa, ahora imagínense a juvia de CINCO AÑITOS SIENDO CUIDADA POR LOS CHICOS DE FAIRY TAIL…. Gray conseguirá un rival de amor de lo menos esperado Para el reto : "Un rival de amor para gray" del grupo gruvia en fanfiction Advertencia: Spoiler!


Juvia puede ser tierna y hermosa, ahora imagínense a juvia de CINCO AÑITOS SIENDO CUIDADA POR LOS CHICOS DE FAIRY TAIL….

Gray conseguirá un rival de amor de lo menos esperado

Para el reto : "Un rival de amor para gray" del grupo gruvia en fanfiction

Notas del autor:en me conocen como hinatauhiha19 y aquí como la loca de los gruvias que tomó prestada la cuenta de AnkoHatake XD

Espero y disfruten leerlo como yo lo hice al escribirlo

Gracias por cierto a mi editora ankohatake la cual evita que mi estupidez al escribir sea evidente

Enjoy!

La ciudad de Magnolia, un pequeño pueblo a comparación del gran reino de Fiore, donde sus habitantes eran conocidos por su amabilidad y buen corazón digo, quien no lo seria al poder soportar con mucha fuerza al gremio más fuerte y desastroso de todo Earthland….

Hablando de ellos…

MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA!-gritaba un pelinegro que por cierto ya hace un rato caminaba por las tranquilas calles solamente usando un bóxer - claro Gray porque solo a ti se te ocurre decirle a Juvia que le darás una respuesta cuando regrese de su misión- se regañaba a sí mismo- TSUNDERE MI TRASERO, lo que tengo es que soy estúpido cuando menos lo espero…

Dos semanas antes

-¿Gray-sama?-preguntaba tímidamente una peli azul, lo que sacó por completo de lugar a Gray, sabía que Juvia era anteriormente muy tímida, pero al entrar a Fairy tail se volvió muy animada y ahora al verla jugando con el pliego de su abrigo era realmente tierno y extraño.

-¿Qué pasa Juvia?-hablo con toda amabilidad, después de todo ya para nadie era secreto que el moreno tenia fuertes sentimientos por la chica, pero como la vida no es para nada irónica (notesé el sarcasmo), la única persona que al parecer no sabía de esto era ella, porque si señores, aunque no lo crean y juro por Zeref y Mavis que hasta Natsu "cabeza de fuego" Dragneel lo sabía y si eso no bastara y a pesar de tener a Jellal detrás de ella sin que ella supiera realmente por qué la invitaba a salir, le regalaba pasteles de fresas o gritaba " te amo Erza Scarlet" nuestra linda Titania lo sabía igual.

-Juvia…Juvia….- se notaba totalmente que le costaba decirle algo, Gray se preparaba mentalmente para dar una respuesta genial algo así como " y te amaré por el resto de mi vida" ó "ni siquiera Deliora podría matar lo que siento por ti" Oh si, y quedaría como el mejor en la contestación de una propuesta, ni Natsu y su " eres capaz de controlar el fuego en mi" que hace una semana le dijo a Lucy o el " enana, gehe" de Gajeel a Levi que extrañamente todas las chicas habían dicho que fue lo más bonito, ¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho en este mes? Juraba que en algún punto en una misión, el come hierro lo dijo dormido, ¿Cuál fue la diferencia entre esas y la última? Sabía que las mujeres podían estar locas, pero sus compañeras habían arrevesado sus expectativas, regresando a Juvia, estaba tan sonrojada, ya había pasado más de un año desde que la conoció, sus facciones se suavizaron y fueron totalmente embellecidas, su cabello azul estaba más allá de sus hombros, el cual en este momento estaba un poquito desalineado, lo que la hacía ver más tierna, su rostro era pintado por un color rojo-Gray-sama. Juvia entenderá si ya no quiere verla después de esto y….

\- Dilo ya Juvia, no creo que sea tan malo- Oh por Mavis, sentía que su corazón se salía de su pecho.

-Juvia…..demo….Juvia- sus ojos ¡OH GOD! Estaba no solo llorando sino que sacaba un rio por ellos, ok esto no era lo que esperaba Gray.- JUVIA IRA DOS SEMANAS CON GAJEEL-KUN A VISITAR A TOTOMARU-KUN WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, JUVIA JURA QUE NO PIENSA HACER NADA MALO! PERO JUVIA EXTRAÑA A TOTO-KUN Y GAJEEL-KUN DIJO…

-Tranquila-Gray quien se encontraba enfrente de ella solo atinó a poner sus manos en sus hombros para tranquilizarla lo cual casi por obra de magia logró- no sé cuál sea el problema realmente, pero si es un amigo tuyo deberías ir, además no es como si fuera alta traición o algo así, digo qué harías si yo besará a una chica, eso…- Gray solo escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros.

\- No seas imbécil hielito- le dijo Natsu al pasar tomado de la mano con Lucy quien solo estaba mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Eh?-Gray sintió como Juvia temblaba debajo de sus manos, mierda.

-¿Juvia tiene más rivales de amor?, Juvia creyó que al estar Lucy con Natsu-san no habría más, pero ahora las chicas de avatar, Jellal-san también, la rana….rival de amor! – decía la Loxar con un aura maligna y asesina alrededor de su rostro

-No es eso…..-no sabía cómo había llegado a esta situación, tomaría el consejo que una vez Ultear le dio, "dejarlo por la paz"-mira lo más importante es que estés a salvo y que disfrutes tu viaje, cuando regreses yo tengo algo que decirte muy importan….t….e- mierda ahora si la había cagado, Juvia lo miraba con ojos de corazón…

En la actualidad

Ok tranquilo, has luchado contra dragones, demonios, contra tu propio padre, has soportado las palizas de Erza, la estupidez de Natsu ya no te hace enojar, puedes vivir, vas a poder confesarte, solo un "Hey! Juvia te amo casémonos y tengamos dos niños"….eso es todo….

Ya veo el gremio, es ahora o nunca, si lo arruinas podrías perder a Juvia…¿PERDER A JUVIA?! Aish ahora si ya me asusté mucho, y ¿si me dice que no? No, vamos Gray es más posible que Nab consiga un trabajo a que Juvia te rechace, pero… ¿y si lo hace?...no….no creo

End pov. Gray

Si tan solo nuestro desnudista no hubiera estado tan pensativo, hubiera notado al instante de entrar al gremio la situación tan "tensa", a Gajeel carcajeándose, a todas las chicas gritando cosas como "kawaii" "es más linda que Happy" y muchos "aye, sir", un maestro sonriendo como si le hubieran dicho que fairy tail no hizo nada malo y hasta un Lyon metido entre la multitud.

Pero como saben hermosos lectores, el hubiera no existe y nuestro desnudista ha cruzado la puerta al infierno literalmente.

-drip, drip, drop, Juvia es la niña de la lluvia drip, drip, drop constante y silenciosa-eso lo he escuchado antes ¿pero dónde?, nee, todos están en la barra, incluyendo a Gajeel y se ven muy entretenidos pero no veo por ningún lado a Juvia ¿acaso pasó algo en su visita?

Cuando los miembros notaron mi presencia en seguida note que cada uno tenía diferentes reacciones ante mi presencia, se veía que Lucy y Wendy me miraban con preocupación, Mirajane…. ¿estaba sonrojada? Los dos malditos dragons slayers se reían de mí y la mayoría me veía con burla.

Decidí acercarme para saber que estaba pasando….

Gravísimo error.

-Juvia atrae a la lluvia….

-SANTA MADRE…. ¿JUVIA TIENE UNA HIJA?!…..

Para mi defensa y antes de que me desmaye por el golpe que me metió Erza, no es normal ver a una niña con las mismas facciones que la mujer que amo y lo peor asustada por el grito que dí, por ahora solo me queda dormir….

.Gray

Unas horas después nuestro stripper amigo seguía desmayado en el suelo del gremio, nadie se había preocupado por moverlo o siquiera saber si aún respiraba, ya que estaban muy entretenidos escuchando el relato de Gajeel…

-Cuando regresábamos del día de campo Juvia se detuvo a hablar con un niño muy raro- decía el hijo de Metallicana levantando una ceja ante el recuerdo- era demasiado pálido y su cabello blanco y antes de decirle algo esa estúpida mujer se había comido un dulce que esa mocoso le ofreció.- Lyon salió de forma tranquila y despreocupada del gremio, al mismo tiempo que un tranquilo Gajeel terminaba de narrar y comenzaba a masticar algunas tuercas y tornillos, , mientras cargaba a una pequeñísima Juvia de cinco años que después de que Natsu la cargara por todo el gremio fingiendo ser un unicornio se había quedado dormida…..al igual que el peli rosa quien ahora se encontraba encima de una mesa a la merced de un Happy con un marcador indeleble.

-¿Hace cuánto paso?- preguntaba Erza mientras intentaba no arrebatarle a la fuerza a Juvia y reclamarla como suya, porque vamos, quién en su sano juicio no lo haría.

-Unos tres días, tal vez menos, el cambio pasó mientras la mujer estaba dormida- y Gajeel por orgullo nunca diría que susto se llevó al escucharla llorar, por un momento pensó seriamente que se estaba volviendo loco.

-mmm…. Tenemos que buscar la forma de volver a la normalidad a Juvia-san, no sabemos qué efectos tenga eso que comió y mucho menos sabemos que tanto afectará a su magia o su salud- hablaba Jellal quien le movía el cabello de la cara a Juvia….no iba a decirlo en voz alta pero él siempre había querido una hermana a la cual defender y querer y sobre todo…malcriar, SIP el día en que erza y él tuvieran hijos los haría tan fuertes y pedinches que ni el reino podría decir que no.

\- Perdió la memoria-decía Gajeel al tiempo que le daba a Jellal a la pequeña Juvia- no recordaba nada de Fairy tail y tampoco de Phantom, creo que su memoria solo llega a los cinco años, pero su magia…..esa mocosa tiene la fuerza de la enana gehe.

Antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo más las alarmas de Magnolia empezaron a sonar y la tierra a moverse….

Gildarts llegó al gremio cinco minutos después de eso, la pequeña Juvia entre tanto había despertado muy feliz ya que al estar en brazos de Jellal lo primero que recibió fue una cálida mirada del peli azul, curiosa al ver llegar al hombre con cabello café se fue acercando lentamente mientras los demás recibían a este, a abuelito recibirlo con alegría , a unicornio –san que se notaba quería abrazarlo, y a los demás celebrando.

-Espero que te fuera bien. -Decía el maestro a un distraído Gildarts

-Em….si….CANA-CHAN! PAPÁ A LLEGADO Y TE TRAJO DULCES! – decía con ojos de corazón y emoción en su voz buscando a su no tan pequeña hija

-Lo siento Gildarts-san, pero Cana salió a una misión hace unas horas.- Explicaba la mayor de los Strauss.

-oh! ya veo- Decía Gildarts desde una esquina rodeado de un aura depresiva muy pero muy densa.

-Dul….ces…. - decía nuestra pequeña maga del agua, no muy alto pero si lo suficiente para que Gidartz la mirara.

-uhhh – dijo recobrando la postura - ¿y tú quién eres pequeña?-el peli castaño se puso a la altura de Juvia- eres nueva ¿cierto?

-are….yo soy Juvia Loxar…-decía una apenada niña- yo….no sé si soy nueva…

-eh? EH?-decía Gildarts ante la mirada perpleja de todos, desde que Juvia había entrado en esa forma no hablaba con nadie, hasta al mismísimo Gray había rechazado y ahora hablaba con Gildarts de forma más fluida— ¿tú eres la maga de agua?

-nee…robot-sama….Juvia quiere saber si usted….si Juvia puede….- Gildarts la miraba perpleja, acaso era una broma, o algo bueno del destino, después de todo, él había visto crecer a la mayoría de los magos, no negaba que verla de esta forma le hacía sentir su corazón cálido.

-¿Robot-sama?-preguntaba Lissana desde una mesa-Juvia-chan… ¿Por qué lo llamas así?

-Su pierna es de metal como mucho de su cuerpo- decía dando golpecitos con su dedo índice en su barbilla hasta que recordó algo y miró al mago frente a ella - cuidado porque Gajeel-kun come hierro-decía una inocente Juvia mientras el gremio explotaba en risas.

-Oh así que es eso- dijo fingiendo que reflexionaba las palabras de la chiquilla- Entonces me cuidare de que no me coma mientras duermo ¿no crees?-decía el castaño siguiéndole el juego a Juvia-por cierto, ¿Qué era lo que querías antes?

-em….Juvia quería…si puede…..si quiere…..-Juvia bajo la mirada al suelo demasiada apenada-…..si podía darle un dulce…

-¿Eh?- decía Gildarts mirando la bolsa que aún estaba en su mano llena de dulces, eran para Cana, pero él sabía que ella no comería muchos o no los disfrutaría como podría hacerlo ella-mmm…..-decía mientras tomaba la manita de Juvia quien sorprendida miraba que Gildarts le daba la bolsa completa-claro pequeña.

-eh?-Juvia no entendía por qué le dio todos los dulces, ¿Acaso no eran para alguien más?-gracias…..gracias robot-sama

Antes de que contestara el maestro llamo a Gildarts con la mano para poder hablar con él a solas, mientras el castaño lo seguía hacia el segundo piso, Juvia lo seguía con la mirada, a pesar de que todos los del gremio eran amables con ella, robot-sama era…especial….

-¿Acaso esto es amor?-decía la pequeña.

-Ara ara Juvia-chan…antes de comer dulces debes comer otra cosa, vale?-decía la mayor de los Strauss mientras cargaba a Juvia y la llevaba a la barra.

-nee….el papel de mamá no te queda Mira- decía un rubio sentado por la barra…..esperen….rubio, alto, con una marca en el ojo…

-LAXUS PELEEMOS!-gritaba Natsu quien por la emoción piso con fuerza la cabeza de Gray.

-¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO LLEGOS LAXUS? -Gritaba Lucy mientras Natsu era golpeado por un rayo.

-Todos estaban tan embobados con la mini acosadora que nadie me prestó atención-decía Laxus un poco molesto, no era ególatra, pero lo menos que esperaba al llegar al gremio era un recibimiento.-hablando de ella….-decía mientras Mira sentaba a Juvia al lado del dragón slayer del rayo- Hay una ley que dice que me tienes que dar dulces- todos miraban a el rubio con una gotita en la cabeza- mis favoritos son los picosos…así que ¿tendré que castigarte o me los darás?- Juvia miraba con temor al rubio.

-Laxus…-decía Mira quien estaba sirviéndole comida a Juvia - No la molestes o si no….-de repente el rubio se puso a sudar frio, ¿acaso Mirajane sería capaz de sacar su satán soul?-moe….me voy a enojar.

Todos cayeron de sus sillas, en especial el rubio que en verdad no esperaba ver una mueca tan linda en ella, por esa razón y más ella era la única que llegaba al corazón del dragón slayer.

-Juvia compartirá con gusto sus dulces contigo pikachu-san – decía con una pequeña sonrisa que hasta al más amargado atravesaría con una dosis extra de ternura

…

…

…

-Gracias pequeña-decía Laxus mientras tomaba una paleta de la bolsa…no sabía qué hacer….fue derrotado por una niña de cinco años.

-ara ara Laxus, que no dirás nada... -decía Mira aguantándose la risa.

-sí, Mirajane – dijo mirando a la maga - ya dale de comer….

Una hora después y muchas peleas un pelinegro poco a poco recobraba el sentido.

-are... ¿Qué paso?-preguntaba Gray mientras se levantaba del suelo, volteó a todos lados para ver a Erza, a Lucy…..pero no había ninguna chica en el gremio, repaso todos los rincones del gremio y lo único que encontró fue a todos los chicos sentados con…..¿Disfraces?…

Al notarlo despierto Alzack le contó todo lo que sabían del estado de Juvia, del por qué Laxus tenía orejas como de ratón, porque Natsu tenía un cuerno en la cara y Jellal tenía vestido.

-Así que resumiendo, esa niña no es la hija de Juvia, sino Juvia – Alzack asentía - Las chicas se fueron a una misión especial, sin hombres – Alzack volvió a asentir- Juvia se aburría así que montaron un espectáculo y al final se comieron un pastel…. Y ahora Gajeel se la llevó al parque-decía Gray tranquilo

-Correcto-Decían todos en coro.

-¿Umh?- decía Warren- lo tomaste muy tranquilo

-mmm…- tranquilamente Gray suspiro y AVENTO UNA MESA!- TRANQUILO MI TRASERO!

-Cálmate princesita de hielo, Wendy ya la reviso y dijo que estará bien.-decia unicornio-sa…perdón, Natsu.

Pero ya era tarde, nuestra nena bonita ya había corrido rápidamente a un parque al oeste de magnolia, ya era suficiente tener al estúpido de Lyon tras de Juvia, ahora por lo que veía mientras le contaban lo sucedido mientras sus horas de "sueño de belleza" es que todos cargaron, mimaron y abrazaron a SU Juvia, porque si, nadie negaría que sería normal que la maga del agua tuviera alguna marca en su cuerpo que dijera "Propiedad de Gray-sama".

Mientras tanto con Juvia y Gajeel.

-nee…. Galel-kun- decía Juvia mientras llegaba con el come hierro el cual estaba acostado a la sombra de un árbol - Juvia tiene una duda.

-¿uh? Y ¿Cuál es mocosa?

-Juvia piensa que tú y Juvia eran amigos, porque Juvia se siente bien a tu lado- decía la pequeña mientras se sentaba a un lado de este- pero Juvia piensa que Levy-san siente algo más que lo que Juvia siente, ¿Por qué?

-eh….- Gajeel no sabía que decir, ok, aceptaba que su relación con Levy ya no era un secreto, pero nadie había tenido las agallas para preguntarle de esa forma tan directa que sentía por su enana.-yo…..

-GAJEEL-SAMA!- el dragon slayer agradeció a todos los cielos que…¿UNO DE LOS GEMELOS DRAGONES APARECIERA? Oh Dios, podía ser su antiguo maestro Jose ó Zeref hasta aceptaba a la mujer loca de Sabertooth Minerva, pero siempre le tocaba su ex alumno.

-Juvia, no te muevas de aquí- decía Gajeel mientras corría por todo el parque, las órdenes del maestro fueron claras, nadie debía ver a Juvia en ese estado sino intentarían utilizarla para debilitar el gremio, así que sería mejor tener a sombritas locas corriendo detrás de él.

-Eh?- Juvia miraba una escena de lo más peculiar, su mejor amigo era perseguido por un chico de cabello negro- moe….Juvia quiere jugar también

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- lentamente Juvia volteaba a ver a quien compartía su idea y se encontró con…..

Una rana… no, ¿UN GATO?

-Mientras tanto con Gray-

Nuestro devil slayer iba corriendo lo más rápido posible, ya veía la entrada al parque cuando…

-Oi!- qué mierda hacia el estúpido rubio de Saber a su lado, ¿corriendo?

Gray paró, estaba asustado, en verdad el maestro del antiguo gremio más fuerte de Fiore a veces se pasaba de acosador, como el día que en una misión con el horno con patas lo encontró debajo de la cama de este.

-¿Sting? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a Natsu-sama- decía el rubio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-uh? Por qué te interesa tanto?- Gray se arrepintió de haber preguntado a ver los ojos del hijo de dragon, los cuales brillaron intensamente.

\- PORQUE ES FUERTE, LEAL A SU GREMIO, NO HAY DRAGON QUE LE GANE, SUS ATAQUES TIENEN FUERZA Y BELLEZA…

-y sabes que sale con lucy ¿cierto?

-pues claro- bueno al menos Gray estaba seguro de que el rubio no le daría un paro cardiaco cuando los viera juntos.

-Sting-kun encontré a Rogue-kun y Frosch!- gritaba un gato café desde la entrada del parque donde se podía ver por momentos a Gajeel correr mientras un Rogue decidido a atraparlo, lo seguía.

Gray corrió hacia ellos mirando por primera vez bien un árbol que se encontraba a la mitad del pequeño parque y debajo de su sombra dos cosas raras pequeñitas con algún vestidas con extraño disfraz de rana jugaban, si no se equivocaba era Frosch…pero el otro no lo veía bien hasta que poco a poco se acercaron a ellos todos los hombres presentes, al estar enfrente los magos de fairy tail vieron a la chibi Juvia con un traje de rana.

-nee…- decía Rogue preocupado.- Gajeel sama ¿se encuentra bien?

-jahahahahahaha Gray estas como tomate- decía el maestro de saber.

Y es que nuestros magos estaban más rojos que el cabello de Titania, su cabeza no daba para más, los niveles de ternura de Juvia los había nockeado completamente.

-A JUVIA NO LE GUSTAN LAS RANAS!- gritaba la niña, a quien en un principio le pareció divertido ponerse el traje que Frosch le prestó pero al ver las caras de los mayores pensó que se veía mal o fea y no quería que la trataran mal

\- Ju…Juvia- decía Gray en un intento por que su cerebro funcionara

-gehe-Gajeel alzo a Juvia en sus brazos.- que mal porque a robot-sama le encantan

-robot-sama!- Juvia como por arte de magia se le iluminaron los ojos mientra Gajeel la dejaba en el suelo- Aye! A Juvia le encantan las ranas!

Gray no entendía varias cosas, uno, quién era robot-sama y por qué a Juvia le importaba lo que dijera?, y como si supiera leer los pensamientos, Gajeel le explicó.

-El viejo Gildarts es robot-sama para el charquito, no deja de mencionarlo y….- misión cumplida, Gray tomaba una rana y se la llevaba corriendo, ni loco dejaba a Juvia un minuto más con todos estos y menos con el viejo.

-Heeeyyyy!- Gajeel corria detrás de Gray.

-ah! Hell No- decía Rogue como señora indignada- ¿Cómo corre detrás del hielitos pero de mí no?

Y con esto nuestra sombra se fue tomando a su rana y corriendo como loco, a lo que su estúpido perdón rubio amigo solo atino a caminar con lector.

Unas horas después enfrente de Sabertooth.

-oi! Está lloviendo muy fuerte- miraba el pequeño exceed al cielo que desde que habían salido de magnolia era muy oscuro y llovia a cantaron-Frosch estas bien? Has estado muy callado…uh…eh?- gritaba lector logrando que los gemelos dragones voltearan a verlo.

-¿Qué pasa lector?!- gritaba Sting…quien también lo noto- o mierda ahora si la señorita nos mata….

-¿uh?….-Rogue se acercó a aquello que acaparaba la atención y deseo morir

Porque ver a una niña pequeña llorando con un traje de rana como si no hubiera mañana y lo peor, que esta era idéntica a la maga de agua de fairy tail no era algo muy grato.

Mientras tanto en fairy tail

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO FUE MI CULPA!-gritaba el exhibicionista mientras era golpeado por todos los hombres del gremio que hace un rato habían acabado con Gajeel, la razón era simple: SOLO UN ESTUPIDO TSUNDERE ERA CAPAZ DE CONFUNDIR A UNA NIÑA CON UN GATO VESTIDO DE RANA.

Unas horas después acompañadas de un viaje corto a Saber y golpizas a más no poder….

Gray todavía no podía creer todo lo que habían tenido que pasar por la chibi Juvia, no sabía que hacer realmente-nee…días más extraños han pasado.-decía mientras se acercaba a la barra donde la pequeña Juvia se movía graciosamente de un lado a otro en el banco.

-Oí! Juvia está bailando- decía Natsu mientras imitaba a la pequeña seguido por happy.

-no…..Juvia quiere ir al baño-decía Juvia mientras todos los hombres la miraban preguntando "¿y por qué no vas?"- Juvia no sabe ir al baño sola…..

…

…

…

Laxus cargaba a la pequeña Juvia y enserio todos lo miraban agradecido hasta que…

-Eh Fernández tu eres gay llévala- y en un instante Juvia voló por los aires cayendo en brazos del peli azul.

-¿Cómo?- Jellal no cabía en sí…le dijeron gay - Gajeel fue tu amiga en Phantom además te gustan las lolis- y de nuevo Juvia voló no sin antes escuchar el grito en la lejanía de Doranbolt algo así como "LOLIS PARA TODOS!".

\- Me encantan las enanas pero esto es demasiado - Gajeel literalmente solo remato a Juvia en el aire- Salamander tu vez a la coneja desnuda, lleva a la mujer.

\- Es la mujer de Gray.-decía mientras tomaba a Juvia y se la mandaba a Laxus.

-¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME LA LANZAS A MI?-gritaba el rubio

Laxus la pasa a Elfman, Elfman la recibe se la lanza a Romeo, Romeo cae pero Juvia logra rebotar y es recibida por el estómago de Droy, Droy la toma y la lanza a Gray, Gray tuya, mía te la presto, siéntela paphaaa, Gray la avienta y es… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Contra Laxus…

…

…

…

-¿Quién será el héroe de fairy tail que les diga a las chicas que tiramos a Juvia de cabeza? Preguntaba un asustado Warren mirando a la pequeña Juvia ir solita al baño.

Y por primera vez…..nadie quiso hablar

Dos horas después

Cuando Gildarts y el maestro bajaron lo que vieron era hermoso, el maestro lloraba a mares, sus ya no tan pequeños dormían todos tranquilamente, al parecer después de la leche y las galletas que Juvia solicito para todos nadie tuvo fuerzas para irse o moverse…todos excepto Juvia que seguía viendo los dibujos de Reedus.

-Juvia-chan-le hablo el maestro-que haces?

-Juvia quiere hacer dibujos como Ridis-san

En el piso a lado de casi cada chico había dibujos muy lindos pero muy raros de cada uno por ejemplo se podía observar uno de pikachu-sama salvando a Mira o a unicornio-san con fuego y su princesa, también había uno como el de Jellal y Erza con unas letras muy raras pero si se les prestaba atención podían ser hermano mayor y Elsa.

-Juvia quiere mucho a todos porque todos quieren a Juvia así que Juvia quiso hacerles un regalo, todos fueron muy amables con Juvia, nunca había tenido una familia pero aquí Juvia se siente muy feliz-decía mientras era cargada por Gildarts.

-con que eso era…..y dime ¿Quién es tu favorito?

-mmmm….

Antes de que la pequeña respondiera todos los chicos del gremio despertaron, simplemente sintieron una oportunidad para pelear.

E INICIA SEÑORES, LA PELEA POR EL AMOR DE JUVIA.

Natsu se avienta por la tercera cuerda y deriba a Elfman y a Jet, mientras tanto Droy se tiene entre las cuerdas y su panza al pobre Alzack…..QUE VEMOS POR ALLA! Laxus y Gajeel han hecho equipo contra Macao y Wakaba. Dios señor, pelea más épica nunca se había hecho en el gremio….¿NATSU TIENE MASCARA DE LUCHADOR MEXICANO? O dios acaba de empezar una pelea con Makarov por la cabellera de este hahahahahaha.

Natsu fue sacado al instante por Macarov que pensó que después de todo una pelea con sus hijos sería buena idea, mientras tanto Juvia intentaba levantar a Natsu.

-Natsu-san…..demo….despierte- decía mientras le daba pequeñas cachetadas al rostro del rosado- nee…..Natsu-san

-he….-Natsu se levantó un poco mareado- Juvia…..

-oi…Natsu-san….Juvia tiene una duda…

-mmm….no soy muy bueno con las cosas como esas….- decía pensativo Natsu mientras se sentaba en el suelo y Juvia lo imitaba, Gray quien intentaba totalmente no ser aplastado por Elfman vio la escena y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido, odiaba a la estupidez de flamitas pero no negaba que ahora se veían como dos niños pequeños platicando….

-…..y le agarre los pechos a lucy…

SUFICIENTE PARA ÉL! Natsu tenía tepocatas en el cerebro si es que lo tenía, quien en un sano juicio hablaba de esa forma a una niña.

-Oi imbécil- Gray cargaba Juvia y la llevaba a la barra- Si tienes dudas yo puedo ayudarte Juvia.

-En serio?-Juvia tenia los ojitos brillando-oh! ¿Entonces Gray-san sabe todo?

-No, no sé mucho pero al menos podría darte una idea.

-oh!- Juvia miraba con atención al moreno-…. Juvia ha sentido algo muy raro….como si fuera a vomitar, pero no, se siente feliz pero a la vez muy triste, y siente como su corazón latiera muy rápido…..¿Juvia se enfermó?

Gray solo atinaba a mirarla, esta pequeña pudo decir lo que el sentía cada día que pasaba a su lado, puede que al principio solo era sentimientos de amistad pero ahora era más que eso…

"Tú me has acostumbrado tanto a ti, a tus acosos, a tus malos hábitos, a tus labios, a tus manos, a tu calor, que el pensar que alguien más tendrá todo eso arde en mi cabeza, no quiero que te vayas en verdad, quien pensaría que me enamore de ti, de una enemiga que se volvió mi aliada, gracias por ser tu….Juvia" -pensaba Gray mientras revolvía el pelo de Juvia- no Juvia lo que pasa es que te enamoraste de alguien…

-¿enamorarse?- Juvia se puso muy roja.- como pikachu-sama?

-sip

-¿Cómo Natsu-san y lucy?

-sip

-Gray-sama usted… ¿está enamorado?

-eh….yo …sip es una hermosa chica, de cabello azul y ojos azules, es muy tímida con los demás, es por eso que a pesar de que me dice que me ama no puede declararse a mí -Juvia veía atentamente a Gray, este por un momento olvido a los demás, que ya estaban llorando por su derrota en las declaraciones.

-¿Y ella sabe que la ama?-Juvia sentía que su pecho cada vez se movía con más fuerza, escuchar a Gray hablar así hacia que su corazón latiera muy fuerte sin razón aparente.

\- Sabe que la quiero, pero planeo decirle todo en cuanto ella regrese y nunca dejarla ir de mi lado.

A pesar de ser únicamente hombres los que se encontraban en el gremio había muchas lágrimas, no sabían que la nena consentida tenía esos sentimientos tan puros por su compañera.

-¿Y tú Juvia…-decía Gray tomando su manita-¿amas a alguien?

-¡Por supuesto que si! robot-sama! algún día robot-sama y Juvia se casaran y tendrán treinta hijos!- todos cayeron al suelo…bueno Juvia era una niña así que no sabía el pandemónium que había causado…

Y antes de que Gildarts contestará se podía sentir una aura demoniaca detrás de él, por un momento pensó que era Mira o Erza….pero no... era Gray "princesita de hielo" Fullbuster y SIP al ser la pareja perfecta de Juvia podemos notar que comparten algo….

-RIVAL DE AMOR!

Fuera del gremio, escondido entre los arboles podemos observar a un peliblanco riendo a carcajadas, su plan inicial era hacer que Juvia odiara a Gray pero un pequeño error en los dulces le había dado el día más entretenido de su vida, vendito el día en que Lyon aprendió la magia de transformación y se le ocurrió hacerle sentir su ira a Gray por quitarle a su amor.


End file.
